


Here We Go Again (Daniel LaRusso's Story)

by brihana25, Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: SPOILER WARNING:uses scenes from both the official Season Two teaser and the Two Dojos, One Fight trailerSong:Here I Go AgainArtist:WhitesnakeEpisodes Used:The Karate Kid (movie), The Karate Kid Part II (movie), The Karate Kid Part III (movie), Ace Degenerate, Strike First, Esqueleto, Cobra Kai Never Dies, Counterbalance, Quiver, All Valley, Mercy, Official Teaser, Two Dojos, One Fight (trailer)vid beta: Switch842Summary:Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Johnny Lawrence's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it.  
> *SPOILER WARNING* Contains scenes from S2 trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vid #5 is a go! This one is special. It's a collab with myself and @brihana25. I'm telling Johnny's story. She's telling Daniel's.


End file.
